nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
List of trophies in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U
In the latest iteration of Super Smash Bros., Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U, trophies return. However, each version has trophies exclusive to it. According to Mashiro Sakurai, the 3DS version alone has more trophies than Brawl did. Most of the currently revealed trophies are from the 3DS version. It has been rumored that there are 686 trophies for the 3DS version List of Trophies *Mario *All Star Mario *Luigi *All Star Luigi *Peach *All Star Peach *Bowser *All Star Bowser *Rosalina *All Star Rosalina *Donkey Kong *All Star Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *All Star Diddy Kong *Yoshi *All Star Yoshi *Wario *All Star Wario *Bowser Jr. *All Star Bowser Jr. *Dr. Mario *All Star Dr. Mario *Link *All Star Link *Zelda *All Star Zelda *Sheik *All Star Sheik *Toon Link *All Star Toon Link *Ganondorf *All Star Ganondorf *Pikachu *All Star Pikachu *Charizard *All Star Charizard *Lucario *All Star Lucario *Greninja *All Star Greninja *Jigglypuff *All Star Jigglypuff *Samus *All Star Samus *Zero Suit Samus *All Star Zero Suit Samus *Kirby *All Star Kirby *King DeDeDe *All Star King Dedede *Meta Knight *All Star Meta Knight *Fox McCloud *All Star Fox McCloud *Falco Lombardi *All Star Falco *Marth *All Star Marth *Ike *All Star Ike *Robin *All Star Robin *Lucina *All Star Lucina *Pit *All Star Pit *Palutena *All Star Palutena *Dark Pit *All Star Dark Pit *Captain Falcon *All Star Captain Falcon *Ness *All Star Ness *Olimar *All Star Olimar *Villager *All Star Villager *Wii Fit Trainer (female) *All Star Wii Fit Trainer *Little Mac *All Star Little Mac *R.O.B. *All Star ROB *Duck Hunt Dog *All Star Duck Hunt *Mii Brawler *All Star Mii Brawler *Mii Swordmaster *All Star Mii Swordmaster *Mii Gunner *All Star Mii Gunner *Shulk *All Star Shulk *Sonic *All Star Sonic *Mega Man *All Star Mega Man *Pac-Man *All Star Pac-Man *Toad *Waluigi *Baby Mario *Baby Peach *Super Mushroom *Poison Mushroom *Starman *? Block *Metal Box *Hammer *Spring *P-Switch *Bomb-omb *Fire Bar *Larry Koopa *Wendy Koopa *King Boo *Goomba *Giant Goomba *Paragoomba *Koopa Troopa (Red) *Koopa Paratroopa (Red) *Koopa Paratroopa (Green) *Dry Bones *Shy Guy (Red) *Shy Guy (Blue) *Shy Guy (Yellow) *Fly Guy *Cheep-Cheep *Thwomp *Piranha Plant *Banzai Bill *Bill Blaster *Chain Chomp *Wiggler *Blooper *Pokey *Boo *Buzzy Beetle *Spike Top *Fire Chomp *Kamek *King Bob-Bomb *Lakitu *Lakitu (8-bit) *1-Up Mushroom *Warp Pipe *Coins *Boomerang Mario *Propeller Mario *Tanooki Suit *Tanooki Mario Statue *Gold Block Mario *Polterpup *Ashley *Wario Bike *Pauline *Dixie Kong *Cranky Kong *Funky Kong *Candy Kong *Rambi *Squawks *Squitter *K. Rool *Mugly *Scurvy Crew *DK Barrel *Peanut Popgun *Rocketbarrel *Kremling *Kalimba Tiki *Tiki Buzz *Green Shell *Banana Peel *Lightning *Mario (Standard Kart with standard glider) *Shy Guy (Red in a kart) *Donkey Kong (Barrel Train with Bat Kite) *Yoshi (Egg Kart with Parafoil) *Lakitu (Cloud kart) *Wario (Wariomobile) *Bowser (Kart) *Mario Golfing *Tennis Peach *Soccer Ball *Paper Mario *Paper Luigi *Paper Peach *Paper Bowser *Kersti *Paper Wiggler *Fairy *Cucco *Heart Container *Bombchu *Bunny Hood *Beetle *Gust Bellows *Midna *Skull Kid *Ghirahim *Spirit Train *Saria *Zelda (young OoT) *Link & Epona *Link (Ocarina of Time) *Twinrova *Malon *Navi *Tingle *Zora *Toon Zelda *Toon Zelda (Spirit) *Phantom *Giant Phantom *Linebeck *Alfonzo *Byrne *Conductor Link *Dark Train *Anjean *Stagnox *Malladus *Fi *Bubble *ReDead *Octorock *Octorok (Skyward Sword) *Like Like *Darknut *Skulltula *Peahat *Stalfos *Master Ball *Squirtle *Ivysaur *Meowth *Magnemite *Staryu *Koffing *Electrode *Hitmonlee *Eevee *Gastly *Snorlax *Articuno *Zapdos *Moltres *Mew *Mewtwo *Pichu *Togepi *Bellossom *Suicune *Entei *Lugia *Celebi *Gardevoir *Metagross *Kyogre *Latios & Latias *Deoxys *Abomasnow *Palkia *Giratina *Arceus *Victini *Snivy *Oshawott *Audino *Lilligant *Cryogonal *Zoroark *Reshiram *Zekrom *Kyurem *Keldeo *Meloetta *Genesect *Chespin *Fennekin *Fletchling *Gogoat *Inkay *Dedenne *Helioptile *Xerneas *Yveltal *Mega Venusaur *Mega Blastoise *Red *Kalem & Serena *Prism Tower *Maxim Tomato *Superspicy Curry *Warp Star *Spark Kirby *Knuckle Joe *Waddle Doo *Parasol Waddle Dee *Gordo *Bronto Burt *Bonkers *Cannon *Plasma Wisp *Wheelie *Tak *Bomber *Pitfall *Isabelle (Winter) *Isabelle (Summer) *Pete *Kapp'n *Booker & Copper *Timmy & Tommy *Cyrus & Reese *Leif *Able Sisters *Mr. Resetti *Porter *Dr. Shrunk *Kicks *Luna *Redd *DJ KK *Tortimer *Rover *Blanca *Grams *Digby *Gyroid *Chip *Nat *Gulliver *Pavé *Jack *Franklin *Tortimer's Island *Screw Attack *Dark Samus *Metroid *Mother Brain *Varia Suit *Gravity Suit *Reo *Geemer *King Kihunter *Lyn *Tiki *Masked Marth *Chrom *Lissa *Lon'qu *Cordelia *Tharja *Gaius *Inigo *Anna *Validar *Andross *Wolf *Slippy *Krystal *Peppy Hare *Leon Powalski *Great Fox *Arwing *General Pepper *ROB *Andross Brain *Andrew Oikonny *Wolfen *Blue Falcon (16-bit) *Fire Stingray (16-bit) *Wild Goose (16-bit) *Golden Fox (16-bit) *Samurai Goroh *Dr. Stewart *Falcon Flyer *Louie *Brittany *Red Pikmin *Blue Pikmin *Yellow Pikmin *Purple Pikmin *White Pikmin *Rock Pikmin *Winged Pikmin *Pellets *Bulborb *Iridescent Glint Beetle *Ore Club *Daybreak *Palutena's Bow *Phosphora *Magnus *Viridi *Medusa *Thanatos *Back Shield *Pseudo-Palutena *Cragalanche *Pyrrhon *Arlon *Twinbellows *Eggplant Pit *Fiend's Cauldron *Chaos Kin *Monoeye *Centurion *Skuttler *Skuttler Mage *Skuttler Cannoneer *Mik *Specknose *Clubberskull *Gyrazer *Mimicutie *Nutski *Boom Stomper *Megonta *Flage *Lurchthorn *Reaper *Great Reaper *Daphne *Zuree *Bumpety Bomb *Upperdash Arm *Space Pirate Ship *Galatic Fiend Kraken *Reset Bomb *Chariot Master *Guardian Orbitals *Dark Pit Staff *Mr. Saturn *Franklin Badge *Jeff *Starman *Magicant *Porky *Monster Car *Guy in Magicant *Wii Fit Trainer (Male) Doing a lunge *Wii Fit Trainer (Female) doing Gate pose *Wii Fit Trainer (Female) doing Tree pose *Wii Fit Trainer (Female) doing a Jacknife *Wii Fit Trainer (Female) doing Hula Hoops *Wii Fit Trainer (Female) doing Bridge pose *Wii Fit Trainer (Female) doing the Table pose *Doc Louis *Glass Joe *Bald Bull *Mr. Sandman *Flat Zone 2 *Riki *Ultimate Ghost *Reaper *Mii Force Captain *Mr. Mendell *Fynalle *Iris Archwall *Demon King Arzodius *Smash Ball *Master Hand *Smoke Ball *Beam Sword *Hammer (head) *Golden Hammer *Party Ball *Crates *Rolling Crates *Blast Box *Food *Barrels *Bumper *Timer *Gooey Bomb *Home-Run Bat *Team Healer *Coin *Smash Run Powers *Smash Run Power-ups *Customizations *Mite *Gamyga *Glice *Glire *Glunder *Poppant *Bytan *Subspace Generator *Takamaru *Ice Climbers *Polar Bear *Devil *Prince of Sablé *Unira *Rocket Belt *Dr. Wright *Infantry and Tanks *Karate Joe *Sneaky Spirit *Chorus Kids *Starfy *5 breeds of Nintendogs *Nintendo Cat *Dr. Kawashima *Barbara *Steel Diver *Steel Diver *Nintendoji *King Roy *Dillon *Fossil Fighters *Pocket Football Club *Little Mac (Captain Rainbow) *Sakura Samurai *Eddy *Rusty *Wonder Red *Dr. Wily *Rush *Yellow Devil *Mega Man X *Mega Man Volnutt *MegaMan.EXE *Mega Man Star Force *Elec Man *Mettaur *Shadow the Hedgehog *Tails *Knuckles *Dr. Eggman *Amy Rose *Rouge the Bat *Blaze the Cat *Big the Cat *Eggrobo *Metal Sonic *E-123 Omega *Vector the Crocodile *Jet the Hawk *Silver the Hedgehog *Power Pellet *Ghost Gang *Pac-Maze *Inky *Blinky *Pinky *Clyde *Fire Hydrant *Rayman Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies